Superando las pesadillas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Homura Takeru era un niño que amaba la vida misma. Era un niño con una brillante mirada y con la ilusión de ser un adulto para poder caminar por el misterioso camino del destino. Nunca imagino que esa felicidad se iría en un parpadeo. Ahora como un chico de dieciséis años, tendrá la única oportunidad para luchar con el héroe Playmaker. El héroe que estaba peleando por todos ellos.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **¡Wow! No se como fue Homura Takeru, el nuevo personaje del anime, en el pasado pero puedo decir que me llamó la atención de inmediato. Esta es una pequeña teoría, Flame prácticamente había dicho que el estaba superandose a si mismo, entonces me imagino que pasó esto. Aunque de igual manera lo llamó "nini" y prácticamente todos sabemos que significa.**_

 _ **Espero que algún día descubramos su pasado así como el de los tres últimos niños del incidente Hanoi.**_

 _ **It's time to read!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Homura Takeru. Era un niño bastante sociable, con una meta fija en la vida y con la ilusión de ser un adulto, lo más rápido posible, para poder caminar en el misterioso y esperado camino del destino.

Era un niño curioso e introvertido. Le gustaba meterse en travesuras y siempre había una gran carcajada para cada cosa que hacía o vivía. Siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, incluso cuando estaba en problemas.

¿Quien imagino que todo eso se vendría abajo en sólo unos días?

Sólo había caminado por las calles de la ciudad Den cuando sucedió lo que menos esperaba. Un pañuelo tapando su rostro, una fragancia muy molesta y pronto sus ojos de sentirían pesados. Finalmente dormiria y empezaría a vivir aquel infierno en la tierra.

Cuando abrió sus ojos. La desesperación llegó. Con cuidado se acomodó los lentes que cubría sus ojos y empezaba a caminar por la pequeña habitación. Tocaba las paredes con suma curiosidad. Hacia pequeños golpes en el piso y por último recargaba su oreja en las paredes, tenía la esperanza de escuchar algún otro ruido.

Pero no único que podía escuchar era su corazón errático. Suspiro triste antes de sentarse en el piso. Entre sus rodillas escondió su pequeño rostro, lágrimas empezaron a salir y pronto sus gritos de desesperación salieron.

 **-¡Quiero a mis papás! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!** -Subió su manga para limpiarse la nariz **-¡Ayudenme!**

Fue lo primero que gritó. No fue hasta más al rato que se dio cuenta del pequeño dispositivo de realidad virtual que se encontraba frente a él. Realmente había querido ignorarlo desde que llegó pero ahora era inevitable la curiosidad que sentía recorrerle. Con sumo cuidado tomó los lentes. Empezó a inspeccionarlo, al final, sólo se quito sus lentes y se puso los que había tomado del piso. Y así empezaría una etapa más en aquel horrible lugar.

La electricidad recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo, los gritos de desesperación y el hambre que sufría día con día. Aunque el sufría aquellas condiciones, aún quería ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Aún quería seguir viviendo, aun quería que su corazón siguiera golpeando su pecho. Escuchaba las voces de niños a su lado. Los gritos de desesperación, las lágrimas y luchando contra el frío de la noche. No había sido el único que le había tocado vivir el infierno.

 **-¡Saldremos de esta ya lo verán!** -Grito a las paredes **-No dejen que sus corazones se rompan, no dejen que sus almas mueran** -Golpeaba las paredes hasta que sus pequeños puños estuvieran llenos de sangre **-¡Seguiremos vivos!**

Sin embargo, no sabía si aquellas palabras las escucharon. Aquellas palabras también eran dirigidas a su propio corazón. El sufrimiento de lo que vivió ahí, la tragedia que vendría después. Realmente no se lo merecía nadie. Fue hasta mucho tiempo después que fueron libres. Quería ver a aquellos niños, ser su amigo pero no le fue permitido.

Pasó días en el hospital. Pasó meses viendo aquellas paredes blancas, viendo las hojas del árbol caer y viendo como todos llegaban y se iban de aquel hospital. Pasó años para volver a integrarse a la sociedad. Aunque todo aun no había acabado cuando las pesadillas seguían, no había querido ir a la escuela y sólo se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación jugando videojuegos.

Cada noche despertaba agitado, con el sudor resbalando por su cuerpo, con las lágrimas bajando de sus ojos y con sus manos en su pecho, cada noche prefería jugar a dormir una vez más. Y así había sido su vida hasta que cumplió dieciséis años. Tanto en la televisión como en la red hablaban sobre un nuevo héroe.

 **-¿Playmaker?** -Leyó un artículo de un importante blog de Internet **-Un chico que ha sufrido mucho ¿A que se referirá al pasado de hace diez años? ¿Un oscuro secreto? ¿Que estará pasando para que el nuevo héroe saliera a la luz?** -Se puso a pensar un momento hasta que abrió sus ojos y se levantó de su asiento **-¿Incidente de hace diez años? ¿El estuvo...?**

No terminó su pregunta. Sin siquiera saber cómo. Empezó a investigar sobre aquel misterioso duelista. Poco a poco empezaba a buscar en la red diferentes foros que hablaban sobre su persona así como las teorías que tenían sobre el incidente de hace tiempo.

Verlo pelear le inspiraba. Saber que de igual manera quería saber la verdad de ese entonces y saber que estaba peleando por todos ellos. Le hizo ver que había muchas cosas frente a él. Su vida se destrozó pero no se quedó quieto y ahora arriesga su vida.

¿Eso era lo correcto?

Dejar que arriesgue su vida por ellos. ¿Era lo correcto?

Era un "nini" sólo hacia tareas en casa y no salía para nada de ella, sólo sus padres se encargaban de ello. Todo lo que había hecho era ocultarse y vivir con el miedo de aquel día.

 **-No me ocultare más...** -Se levantó de su asiento para ir a un cajón en específico. Al abrirlo, lo primero que noto fue aquel disco de duelos y su baraja a un lado **-Seré su aliado, peleare a su lado y volveré a ser feliz**

Fue la decisión que tomó en el momento. Poco a poco en LINK VRAINS empezó a enfrentarse a duelistas, se dio cuenta de las facilidades que tenía. Por una vez podía agradecer de estar encerrado. Le había ayudado a enfrentarse a ellos.

 **-Soulburner es mi nombre** -Era lo que decía cuando se enfrentaba a esos duelistas **-Y yo te derrotare**

Así empezó como duelista en ese nuevo mundo llamado LINK VRAINS. Sentir el aire golpear su rostro. La emoción de los duelos. Eso significaba estar vivo. El miedo se iba y poco a poco salía de su casa.

 **-Mi nombre es Flame, mucho gusto en conocerte Homura Takeru** -Había caído al suelo cuando vio un ser extraño salir de su disco de duelos **-Soy una IA creada de aquel incidente, podría decir que soy una especie de complemento a tu persona**

 **-¿Flame? ¿Que es lo que quieres?**

 **-Tengo un favor que pedirte Takeru** -Su voz sonó como súplica **-Ayúdame a recuperar mi mundo, ayúdame a encontrar a mis amigos, ayúdame a derrotar al enemigo**

 **-¿Quieres que te ayude?** -Preguntó incrédulo.

 **-Por supuesto pero primero conoceremos a Playmaker y al IA que lo acompaña, no podremos solos en esta misión, sólo ellos nos podrán ayudar**

 **-Aceptó** -Sin siquiera dudar acepto.

Ser alguien de ayuda era lo que más quería y ahora conocer a Playmaker era lo que más había ansiado hacer. Un chico de su misma edad, de nombre Fujiki Yusaku. Lo conoció en LINK VRAINS y ahora lo conocería en persona. Estaba nervioso, no había ido a la escuela hace mucho y sus acciones sólo lo delataban.

 **-Mucho gusto Playmaker** -Le sonrió con sinceridad **-Ayer nos conocimos, mi nombre es Soulburner y soy tu aliado**

Y así había empezado una nueva batalla y esperaba que pronto existiera una nueva amistad con aquel héroe. Porque ahora el sería quien le ayudaría en ese difícil camino que ambos enfrentarian. Sólo sería en ese momento que podría superar sus miedos y sería libre del pasado.

Pero sobre todas las cosas. Tendría un nuevo amigo. Sólo así la sonrisa que se había ido de su rostro volvería.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **No dudare más y escribiré muchas historias como teorías que tengo sobre Homura Takeru. Será un personaje muy interesante en este nuevo avance que tendrá Yusaku en su vida. Espero que las esperen con mucha ansia, probablemente en ellas tendrán humor. Todavía es algo que estoy viendo.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 2 de Mayo de 2018**_


End file.
